En lo profundo
by sing-even-in-war
Summary: Edward, con su sonrisa, podia hacer que a cualquiera se le parara el corazon, pero despues de encontrarla a ella en esa sala de emergencias fue su propio corazon el que el sintio dejar de latir
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero me divierto jugando con ellos.

...

-Edward – me llamo alguien desde la recepción, me trague mi mala cara antes de voltear y le di una sonrisa a Jane

-Si, Jane- me devolvió el gesto ampliamente, su sonrisa torciéndose a los lados, inflando el pecho y sacudió ligeramente su cabello claro.

-hay una paciente en la sala de emergencias, llego de parto y necesitan tu ayuda- termino de decirme batiendo sus bien maquilladas pestañas.

-Iré enseguida- me voltee y seguí mi camino hacia urgencias rápidamente, el hospital era grande y las embarazadas era algo de atender rápido. Sentí la indiscreta mirada de Jane en mi espalda todo el camino hasta que me perdí en la desviación del pasillo, en otra época quizá después de tal muestra de interés habría ido a buscar a Jane después de atender a mi paciente y pasaríamos un buen rato, o dos.

Ya no me interesaban ese tipo de arreglos sin embargo, por mucho tiempo creí ser yo el que lo controlaba todo en ellos, pero el destino es una perra que me mordió el culo y ahora estoy aquí y prefiero evitar esas cosas, incluso si son como Jane y sus senos copa C desbordándose por el escote.

Apenas al llegar a la sala de urgencias se oían los gritos de la mujer, me pare un momento frente a las puertas de entrada y respire profundo antes de entrar. Nada me pudo haber preparado para lo que vi.

Bella, en la cama del hospital, en trabajo de parto.

No podía ser cierto, esa chica, la causa de todas mis malas noches de los últimos 6 meses estaba dando a luz, tenia 6 meses sin verla, y si la estaban atendiendo en urgencias por parto natural quería decir que el embarazo estaba a termino, él bebe no era prematuro ni nada por el estilo, hace 6 meses que no la veía, ella ya debía de haber estado embarazada cuando me dejo…

-Edward- me llamaron, vi sus ojos apenas voltee en dirección a la voz que me había hablado, me había quedado parado en la puerta como un imbécil, sin embargo no fue ella quien me hablo, había sido el enfermero de guardia.

Cuando me moví de mi lugar sentí que el piso bajo mis pies de movió también- Llama el doctor Rupert- le dije al enfermero.

-¿al ginecólogo?- me pregunto sorprendido

-Si, llámalo y dile que es urgente- ya había llegado al borde de la cama para urgencias y el chico salió disparado en busca de el doctor.

La mire a ELLA a la cara, en busca de algún orden, pero de momento ella estaba muy ocupada lamentándose por otra contracción. Tome su mano y deje mis papeles en la cama de al lado que estaba vacía, con la mano que ahora tenia libre la apoye en su vientre, grande y abultado, parecía que su pequeño cuerpo fuera a reventar.

-Todo va a ir bien- le dije, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse bajo su piel, ella me volteo ahora a los ojos, los suyos, ojerosos y cansados se veían saltones ahora, estaba mucho mas delgada y no me gustaba su aspecto, parecía temeroso no feliz de saber que dentro pronto traería una vida al mundo.

Apretó su mano que estaba en la mía, sentí como su vientre se tensaba con la siguiente contracción. Había cerrado sus ojos otra vez desconectándolos de los míos, y de repente se me callo todo encima.

Solté su mano provocando que me volteara a ver asustada, no tuve tiempo de explicarme pero la tranquilizo verme revolotear a su alrededor comprobando sus signos, por la frecuencia de las contracciones y su dilatación era solo cuestión de minutos a que ella necesitara empezar a pujar de verdad.

Estaba mucho, mucho más delgada que la última vez que la vi, yo también había adelgazado mucho pero no estaba seguro de que fuera por las mismas razones.

Voltee a la puerta de entrada cuando las oí agitarse y gracias a dios era el ginecólogo.

-¿Como esta la paciente?- le dio a Bella una sonrisa amable y fue a ver su historial al borde de la cama, lo cierto es que esto era una costumbre, las razones para que ella estuviera en esta cama eran obvias.

Bella se quejo en alto de otra contracción y después de un chequeo rápido el doctor Rupert hablo.

-Bueno Señorita Swan, parece que ha llegado el momento-

Todo para mi fue inexacto para mi, después de 7 años en estudiando medicina me sentía estúpido al no saber como atender un parto, ni siquiera como auxiliar a Rupert, me limite a ponerme a la altura de la cabecera y le tome las manos de Bella. Ella las apretaba con fuerza y cerraba los ojos cada vez que venia una contracción.

-Respira profundo amor – le dije e inmediatamente sentí su cuerpo tensar se y estuve seguro que no fue por el dolor. Sin embargo no soltó mi mano, al contrario, se tomo de ella mas fuerte e hizo lo que le dije viéndose un poco mas calmada lo hizo repetidamente.

Al Doctor Rupert no le paso desapercibido la manera en la que la nombre me volteo a ver con duda, pero al ver nuestras manos unidas todo el rato debió de haber sumado dos más dos y hecho conclusiones.

Paso un rato mas en el que Bella aguanto las contracciones hasta que se asomara la cabeza pelirroja de un pequeño infante. Como en ese momento en el hospital no había casi nadie de guardia después de que el doctor Rupert recibió al niño me lo entrego para que lo limpiara. Sentí la mirada de Bella en mí y me volví hacia ella tratando de expresarle que lo cuidaría.

Mientras el doctor la atendía a ella con el alumbramiento yo envolví al bebe con una manta e hice las cosas propias, las mano me temblaban pero trate de controlarlo. El niño era más bien rojo y estaba hinchado y lloroso, tenía manos largas y extremidades gorditas, tenia bastante cabello para recién haber nacido, rubio dorado con rojo, y se le veía muy sano. Lo lleve a mi pecho porque no quería que perdiera calor, porque me temblaban las manos horriblemente de sostenerlo y porque quería tenerlo lo mas cerca que pudiera.

Cuando volví a donde estaba Bella la vi exhausta pero anhelante, le tendí al bebe, apenas pudiendo controlar mis manos, nos dijimos nada el uno al otro pero se extendió un silencio en el que los dos observamos al niño.

No vi al doctor Rupert, pero unos minutos después por la cortina entro una enfermera con una tabla de registro en las manos.

-Buenas noches- gentilmente no queriéndonos exaltar, pidió tomo los datos del nacimiento y la fecha y anoto en la hoja que sostenía. – ¿Nombre de la madre y edad?- pregunto.

-Isabella Marie Swan, 18 años - dijo Bella.

La enfermera me volteo a ver y a mi mano en el hombro de Bella y a mi lugar al lado de la cama justo después de hacer un gesto cuando Bella menciono su edad.

-¿Nombre del padre?-

-Edward Anthony Cullen- respondí inmediatamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

holaa

Espero les haya agradado, hace mucho que no me llegaba la idea de escribir-continuar nada y estoy tratando de que la imaginacion fluya denuevo.

Gracias por leer a las que han llegado hasta aqui, dejenme sus post para saber si les gusto y si la sigo, besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Meyer=dueña de los personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados un rato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Edward- se sorprendio la enfermera- no sabia que tubieras una relacion, muy callado lo tenias- me veia atreves de sus pestañas , estaba segundo que ya se estaba maquilando en su cabeza el siguiente chisme que correría por el hospital.

Le sonreí – Si, bueno ahora saben que estoy tomado- conteste con la misma sonrisa viendo a Bella por el rabillo del ojo, su cara no expresaba mas que sorpresa.

-¿Edad Edward?- pidió

- 24, me sorprende que no sepas Magde- vieja cotilla, seguramente solo quería hacer evidente la diferencia de edad entre nosotros.

-Bien, de momento eso es todo, pasen a recoger los datos del bebe después de que te den de alta jovencita.- dijo lo ultimo viendo a Bella. Él rostro de Bella lucia exaltado, a pesar del cansancio. Salí un momento del área acortinada donde estaba ella para ir por un cunero de recién nacido. Y en el pasillo hable con algunas personas para chequear el que pusieran a Bella en una habitación.

Cuando volví donde estaba ella, veía al bebe como si no encontrara una cosa mas bella en el mundo, tan concentrada que apenas noto que pase atreves de la cortina. Apenas se dio cuenta de mi intromisión se puso tensa, lo cierto es que yo también estaba tenso, pero ella se veía tan frágil que de momento mi mente se olvido de todas las preguntas y reclamos que le tenía y le dije:

-En un rato te subirán a piso, hasta entonces será mejor que descanses luego hablaremos.- quise tomar al bebe de sus brazos pero ella reacciono acunándolo mas contra ella- lo pondré a un lado tuyo Bella, los cuidare mientras descansas- ella me vio con una mezcla de emociones que de momento no quise analizar, sin embargo no se veía feliz de no tener al bebe en sus brazos- podrías ahogarlo si tratas de dormir con el en brazos- le explique. Esto pareció convencerla. Mientras acomodaba al niño en la cuna lo observaba bien, aun estaba muy como recién nacido- rojo e hinchado y gordito- pero era callado y observador, estaba despierto y no estaba llorando de momento, cosa rara en un bebe tan chico, sus ojos eran azules con profundas líneas verdes en ellos. Seguramente cuando crecieran serian verdes.

-Gracias Edward- el efecto de su voz en mi después de tanto ausencia debilito mis rodillas, pero trate de componerme antes de preguntarle-¿Cómo se llama?- no saque mis ojos del bebe.

-Anthony-respondió simplemente, me incline a besar a Anthony en la cabeza antes de acercarme a ella.

-Descansa, un poco- me acerque para darle a ella para igualar el gesto del niño.

Después de que Bella callera dormida me apure a hacer que consiguieran una habitación para ella, yo era solo un interno pero no fue difícil conseguir una vacía, en esta temporada del año las cosas habían estado tranquilas, o la hora, me pregunto donde podría haber estado Bella para que fuera traída a un hospital dando a luz a las 2 mañana, si nadie se quedo con ella me imagino que estaba sola…

Detuve mi mente ahí porque me aterrorizo la idea de que algo le hubiese pasado, incluso aunque ya la tuviera conmigo.

Debió haber estado tan cansada que incluso durante el traslado de habitación no se despertó, Anthony apenas y se despertó y cuando lo hizo paro su momentáneo llanto una vez que lo cargue en brazos. Los camilleros que trasladaron a Bella me observaron de manera extraña pero solo uno me hizo un comentario uno vez que salí del cuarto de Bella cuando tuve al bebe arropado en la cuna una

-No sabia que ibas a tener un bebe hombre.- ese era Emmet. Emmet era mas bien un mastodonte, y algo imprudente, pero era franco y de buenos sentimientos y sabia que cualquier cosa que el me dijera seria bien intencionada.

-Si a todos les callo de sorpresa al parecer- hasta a mi pensé

-Linda chica amigo, algo joven sin embargo. ¿Tienen mucho juntos?- este era Emmet chismeando, sin embargo sabia que él no lo haría para alimentar el chisme del hospital, él era uno de mis únicos compañeros cercanos aquí.

-2 años casi- omitiendo nuestra separación se podría decir, en si no era una mentira estuve saliendo con Bella un año y medio antes de que se fuera.

- Wow, debe ser complicado, un hijo tan jóvenes, digo, cuantos tiene ella, 17?-me veía con autentica preocupación en los ojos, supongo que el piensa que toda mi depresión de los anteriores meses se debe a eso.

-18 en realidad- le contesto, tendría que inventarme algo que satisficiera la curiosidad de Emmet, pero no tan grande para luego ponerme en evidencia, a final de cuentas él era mi amigo- fue una sorpresa- verdad, de hecho aun lo es.- pero los dos estamos tranquilos con la situación-

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Rosalie y yo tenemos algún tiempo intentándolo y nada, tal vez unos no ocupan suerte para eso- lo ultimo lo dice como en broma, se sonreí y asentí.

Al final Emmet volvió a su área a atender a un herido que había llegado en una ambulancia y como el traumatólogo si estaba de turno me retire a buscar al Doctor Rupert.

Llame a su consultorio, siempre estaba hay en la guardia nocturna a menos que se le necesitara. Escuche un ruido adentro así que abrí la puerta y lo vi inclinado sobre su escritorio atento a un libro, sobre su nariz unos pequeños lentes cuadrados de lectura.

-Edward, adelante, cierra la puerta detrás de ti por favor- hice lo que me dijo y me acomode delante de el.- Déjame adivinar- me dijo- vienes aquí a preguntarme del bebe de la sala de emergencias- me lo dijo con una sonrisa ligera.

-Así es- apenas asentí.

-Supongo que debo felicitarte- me dijo viendo en mis ojos si había alguna duda, después me extendió su mano que tome rápidamente-sobra decir que esto ha puesto de luto a mas de una enfermera Edward, todas te creían disponible- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero luego se puso serio- la verdad es que yo tampoco pensé que tuvieras algo tan serio.- no supe que decir ante su intensa mirada, pero luego se reclino sobre su asiento y dijo en tono mas ligero- sin embargo eso explica porque siempre pasaste de ellas- termino con una sonrisa afable.

- Bueno si, tengo otras cosas en la cabeza- dije escogiendo las palabras- Pero me gustaría saber, ¿Cómo observo el estado de Bella y del niño?

- La joven esta bien, aunque tal vez debería mandarle a hacer exámenes para chequear sus niveles, se le ve bastante delgada, él bebe sin embargo parece muy sano, tu mismo pudiste verlo, ¿no tienes a la mano los últimos exámenes de Bella?- me pregunto acomodándose los lentes.

-la verdad es que no, con este periodo de residencia estuve un poco descuidado de ellos- otra mentira-no mentira.

Rupert me vio con desaprobación pero luego volvió la mirada a su escritorio y garabateo algo sobre un papel. – lleva esto al laboratorio con una muestra de sangre y pídeles exámenes para ella, no creo que el niño los necesite se ve perfectamente, en cuanto salgan me los traes para mantener chequeado el estado de Bella, es muy joven y se recuperara rápido, pero hay que tener cuidados en cualquier circunstancia- me dijo en el tono que le habla a sus pacientes.

Me levante del asiento y le di las gracias, antes de que saliera por la puerta el me detuvo. –Edward , tendrás que estar mucho mas al pendiente ahora, tienes mas responsabilidades- me dijo un tono algo severo, pero mas bien preocupado por mi.

- lo tengo en claro- conteste lo mas humilde que pude, el doctor Rupert era cocido en la sociedad medica por su capacidad como medico y su humanismo y responsabilidad hacia sus pacientes, sin hablar de sus años de carrera, yo quería aprender de hombre como el.

Deje la receta de los estudios necesarios para Bella en los asuntos pendientes de los laboratoristas, la verían cuando tomaran su turno de nuevo en la mañana.

Di un vistazo en la sala de urgencias a ver si necesitaban del personal allí, pero no había ninguna novedad así que decidí que podría ver a mi Bella, camine todo el camino a su cuarto sintiendo el pecho apretado. Me detuve frente a su puerta buscando algún signo de actividad pero no oí nada, así que entre con el mayor silencio que pude.

Había pasado solo una hora desde que los movieron a esta zona, por mas que fueran mis ansias ella necesitaba descansar, Anthony también estaba dormido. Me acerque a la cama deseando y no deseando que Bella se despertara, sabia que era egoísta, pero incluso aunque no hablara conmigo quería ver sus ojos una vez mas, oír su voz, solo necesitaba convencerme de que esto era real.

Dormía de lado, inclinada hacia él bebe, me dio risa el pensar que ella me había dicho antes que nunca seria una buena madre. Su brazo que quedaba sobre la cobija al costado de su cuerpo era apenas piel pegada a hueso y por primera vez note como sus pómulos resaltaban en su ahora angulosa cara. Las mujeres embarazadas no deben adelgazar durante su periodo me dije, ¿Qué la tendría tan delgada?

Hice una lista enorme en mi cabeza de factores que hayan podido afectarla, el solo pensarlo hacia que se me apretara mas el pecho así que de momento lo deje en paz, no te en cambio que Bella estaba aquí sola, y que no había visto por ningún lado pertenencias que hubiera traído con ella, ropa para cuando la dieran de alta o un mameluco para el niño. Me hice la note mental de conseguirles algo para cambiarse cuando mi turno acabara.

Él bebe se agito en su cuna, apenas haciendo ruido estiro sus manitas hacia arriba, él no podía verme, pero sabia que si no encontraba un recibimiento pronto lloraría, y no quería que la despertara tan pronto. Bueno, también quería sostenerlo contra mi otra vez.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, sentí que una parte de la coraza que me había retenido se cuarteaba, lo vi a la cara, mientras lo sostenía, su pequeño cuerpo que podría haber sostenido con una mano, pero este niño era capas de hacerme temblar. En cuanto lo recargue en mi pecho sentí algo cálido extenderse en mí, era una sensación extraña, estaba asustado de todo esto, pero me agrado la manera en la que tenerlo contra mí se sentía. Admití que era idéntico a mi, tenia toda la noche observándolo, pero nunca había puesto las palabras tan concretas en mi cabeza, incluso con su apariencia de recién nacido Bella había hecho una copia de mi, pero mas pequeña y momentáneamente roja. Su cabello era del rubio rojizo que yo lo tuve a su edad, ni hablar de sus ojos.

Los sostuve contra mi pecho estrechamente, pero sin hacer presión sobre el realmente, tratando de así mantener el control sobre mi mismo, no era momento para perder la cordura. Suspire largamente mientras me sentaba en el sillón al lado de la cama.

Bella me había dejado hacia 6 meses, se había ido de la ciudad alegando que tenía que empezar la universidad. En ese momento no pareció el fin del mundo para mí, tenia en claro que yo nunca le di el valor que merecía a mi relación con ella, no hasta que fue muy tarde. En el momento que ella me explico lo de la universidad temblé por dentro, me preguntaba si ella querría mantener lo nuestro, pero sabia que no tenia derecho a reclamarle por nada.

_-Me voy- me había dicho- los cursos empiezan en 2 semanas y quiero estar ahí para encontrar compañero de cuarto y todo eso- miraba al suelo mientras me decía aquello. En ese momento trate de encontrarle una solución rápida, nunca le había prometido nada a Bella, nunca le di el lugar que se merecía, pero no podía perderla y lo sabia, yo estaba dispuesto a cambiar las cosas, pero estaba asustado hasta la madre de que ella terminara conmigo por todas de una vez. _

_-Puedo acompañarte- ofrecí, tratando lo mejor posible de no hacer tan obvia la suplica en mi tono-¿que campus escogiste al fin?, puedo ayudarte a instalarte._

_-Preferiría hacerlo sola- no volteo a verme cuando lo dijo_

_-Entonces, puedo ir a visitarte después, saber donde estarás para…-_

_-La cosa es que quiero terminar con esto Edward- ahora si había volteado a verme, tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mas bien abrazada a si misma, ella estaba parada enfrente a mi cama en mi departamento en Port Angels- me agrada mucho estar contigo y fue bueno mientras duro, pero creo que es hora de avanzar, espero que podamos terminar bien.- no quito sus ojos de los míos. _

_Me temblaban las manos y no sabia que hacer con ellas ni que contestarle, Bella siguió recogiendo sus cosas, yo había planeado que esta noche terminara diferente, quería hablar con ella, decirle como me sentía, pero como siempre fui un cobarde y en cuanto tuve sus labios sobre los míos pensé que podría demostrarle con mi cuerpo lo que no podía salir de mi boca. _

_-No tiene por qué ser así Bella- me anime al fin viendo como ella salía por la puerta de mi cuarto me levante y la seguí solo vestido con mis bóxer- podemos mantenernos juntos, yo casi termino mi servicio y con mi promedio podría escoger donde hacer mi re…..-_

_-No tiene caso Edward- me corto rápidamente aun dándome la espalda- lo que tuvimos estuvo bien- dijo- pero nunca nos llevara a nada, deberías aceptar esa beca en Alemania que te ofrecieron. –se volteo para decir esto ultimo y creí ver una suplica en sus ojos, pero rápidamente desapareció- adiós Edward- se acercó y me beso en los labios, separándolos ligeramente con los suyos. Yo como el idiota que era, me quede estático hasta que la vi salir, la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella_

Esa fue la última vez que supe algo de la chica acostada en la cama frente a mí, esa noche no había dormido ni un minuto con su aroma rodeándome en la cama donde tantas veces habíamos estado juntos.

Toda esa semana me la pase igual de hecho. Después de unos días tuve el valor de hablarle a su teléfono celular, de pedirle una segunda oportunidad, que me dejara hablar con ella, que me dejara demostrarle lo que sentía. Pero el teléfono me marcaba como inexistente y no tuve el valor suficiente de ir a su casa a preguntarle a su padre por ella.

¿Por qué habría ella de darme una oportunidad?, yo nunca busque nada formal con ella en un principio, y después de tanto tiempo de vernos era obvio que estaba harta de mi. Cuando la conocí pensé que seria un rollo más, pero no lo fue. Debí de haber sabido en el momento que la vi que no lo seria, pero no me di cuenta hasta mucho después que en realidad me había quedado prendado de ella desde el primer instante.

-Aquí esta tu oportunidad- me dije a mi mismo. Me enojaba pensar que Bella no me había buscado al enterarse de su embarazo, si ella no quería una relación conmigo eso lo podía entender, pero él bebe…

Un bebe necesita un padre, y este niño lo tenia.

Era apenas las 5 y media de la mañana, mi turno terminaba en media hora y tenia muchas cosas que arreglar después, mi padre no tardaba en enterarse de esto, y Bella se merecía ser presentada a Carlisle y a mi madre como la madre de mi bebe, no importa que pasara con nosotros, me dije, ella nunca seria algo oculto. Ya no.

-Doctor Cullen- hablaron desde la puerta, voltee para encontrarme a la misma enfermera que atendió a Bella- sabia que te encontraría aquí- dijo sonriendo cuando me vio sosteniendo a Anthony.- te ocupan en urgencias, no hay doctor que cubra.

-Voy enseguida – le dije levantándome, deje al niño en su cuna mientras ella salía, dándome un momento a solas. A mi niño, mi hijo. No podía acostumbrarme.

Atendí el caso que se presento en la sala y mi turno había acabado por fin, no fui a revisar a Bella por que no estaba preparado todavía para hablar con ella frente a frente. En lugar de eso tome mi coche y conduje al centro comercial mas cercano. No podía visitar un mall por que era demasiado temprano, pero en algunos autoservicios tenían cosas bastante buenas que podría comprarle a Bella y Anthony para que salieran del hospital. Conseguí un nenuco para bebe recién nacido y unos pañales, además de una pequeña pañalera y una cobija azul clarito, no estuve muy seguro que comprarle a Bella sin embargo. Wall mart no era un mal lugar para encontrar ropa, pero me hubiera gustado darle algo mejor, compre un vestido de día para ella junto con unos zapatos de piso café, que me pareció que quedarían bien con el color azul del vestido, era sencillo, de cuello redondo y ajustado debajo del busto, pero supuse que le quedaría suelto y cómodo.

Cuando regrese al hospital con las cosas en mano Bella ya esta despierta y amamantaba al bebe. No se dio cuenta de que entre y pude observar la escena, ya había visto antes mujeres alimentando a sus hijos, pero algo en la imagen hizo que un poco de la presión de mi pecho se liberara y me sintiera cálido por dentro.

-Hola- salude, más para llamar su atención cuando termino de alimentar al niño.

Ella salto un poco y sus ojos que habían estado ocupados viendo a Anthony parecieron sorprendidos y hasta felices de verme. – Les darán de alta en un rato, pensé que les harían falta algunas cosas - me explique cuando ella se le quedo viendo las bolsas en mis manos.

-Me dijeron que te habías ido- casi susurro

No conteste nada inmediatamente, sin embargo me acerque a ella que aun mantenía al bebe en brazos, acaricie su hombro mientras me inclinaba a besar la cabecita de mi hijo. Respire profundo antes de hablar.

-Necesitamos aclarar las cosas- le dije- mi padre no tarda en enterarse y quiero que te conozcan y al niño, pero primero tenemos que hablar.- me miraba a los ojos y su expresión se veía vacilante aunque con un brillo de fiereza.

- No aquí- dijo con fuerza- por favor- bajo la cabeza al decir lo último.

Asentí aun mirándola- les compre esto –señale las bolsas- no vi que trajeras mas pertenencias contigo y supuse que no querrías salir de aquí con la misma ropa que llegaste, además de algunas cosas para él bebe.- Su mirada cambio al oírme, vio las cosas en las bolsas con un gesto mas enternecido y acaricio la cobija azul.

-Gracias- empezó con la voz rara- no tendrías que haberlo hecho.

Me moví un poco incomodo en mi lugar. Claro que tenia que haberlo hecho, tendría que haberla traído yo a la sala de parto y tendría que haber estado al pendiente de todo su embarazo, tendría que haber confiado en mí para decírmelo. Pero no le dije eso.

-Claro que si, tengo que atenderlos- resumí- iré a revisar el tramite de tu alta- dije buscando una escusa para terminar con el ambiente tenso.

Cuando salí del cuarto sentí que perdía algo, pero me obligue a mismo a seguir. Era tan cobarde que no podía ni estar en el mismo cuarto de la mujer que supuestamente amaba, ni siquiera cuando ella me necesitaba.

Mientras iba camino a buscar al doctor en guardia hice una lista en mi cabeza

Necesitaba hablar con mis padres y presentar a Bella y a Anthony

Tendría que hablar con el padre de Bella

Ocuparme de Bella y de lo que mi hijo necesite.

Mi mente me gritaba que dejara de hacerme estúpido y que agregara "preguntar por qué me dejo, porque me oculto su embarazo y decirle que la amo", pero internamente me dije que era muy tarde para eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

hola, hola

bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias a la que cometaron del cap anterior y las que pusieron favs y alertas me da mucho gusto que les haya interesado, eso anima a seguir a cualquiera, gracias chicas (:

ya que aca en Mexiico estamos de vacaciones estoy escribiendo algo mas que de costumbre y esto fue lo que salio de mi mente.

ojala les agrade y espero leer lo que opinen al respecto de este nuevo momentillo en la historia

besos


	3. Chapter 3

Meyer=dueña de los personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados un rato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que dieron de alta a Bella en el hospital, primero tuvieron que sacarle sangre para las pruebas y eso en si fue un reto monumental, ya que la joven le tenía pavor a las agujas, me pregunte que tan ridículo seria eso después de aguantar el dolor de un parto natural. Pero cuando vi su cara de angustia ante la visión de la aguja tome su mano y entrelace sus dedos con los míos, no se si a ella le sirvió de mucho, pero el gesto pareció distraerla.

Cuando finalmente le dieron el alta, una enfermera me ayudo a vestir a Anthony mientras Bella – quien insistió que no ocupaba ayuda para vestirse – se iba al baño a cambiar. El mameluco blanco impoluto de bebe se veía gracioso junto al pelo rojo del niño. Lo arrope bien con la manta y prepare la pequeña maleta que había comprado con los pañales y las pocas pertenencias con las que Bella llego.

Bella tardo un rato en cambiarse, pero cuando salió del baño con una expresión de molestia, me quede mudo por un minuto.

En un principio no sabia por que había escogido ese vestido, o por que había llamado mi atención, pero no me había equivocado. Era justo como la Bella que me sonreía mientras caminábamos por la arena en la Push en mis recuerdos, uno de esos fines de semana en los que su padre se iba de pesca fuera del estado y podía tenerla todo fin para mi. No dije nada, pero estaba seguro de que ella sintió mi mirada ardiendo sobre ella.

-Si quieres puedo cargar al bebe- me dijo evitando verme a los ojos.- o la bolsa.

-No deberías cargar nada justo ahora- me limite a contestar, en sus ojos vi que quería rebatirme, pero no lo hizo.

Bella insistió que podría caminar, así que cualquier intento de llevarla a la salida en una silla de ruedas fue inútil, caminamos por el hospital hasta la salida en silencio hasta que de repente ella dijo:

-Todos nos miran-

Y era cierto, había notado la mirada de todos los trabajadores del hospital, pasaban de mi, al bebe, a la pañalera que llevaba yo al hombro a Bella, en distinto orden pero sin dejar de mirarnos. Yo sabía que reacción provocaría en todos, ya había chismes por todo el lugar de esto. Lo deje de lado hasta que vi la cara de Bella, prendida en rojo vivo, tome su mano y estreche nuestros dedos subiéndola para besar sus nudillos mientras seguíamos caminando.

-Solo ignóralos – le dije sin dejar de ver el pasillo, pero no solté su mano.

Al salisteis del hospital lleve a Bella hasta mi auto y ella pareció indecisa si entrar o no.

-No necesitas llevarnos, ya has hecho mucho por nosotros-dijo, mas viendo al suelo que a mi

Algo dentro de mi se rasgo y trate de mantenerme sereno para no explotar allí mismo-Súbete al auto- trate de decirlo calmadamente, sin embargo algo debió de haber visto en mi rostro que entro sin chistar.

Acomode las cosas para el niño en la parte de atrás del auto, y me di cuenta que tenia que comprar una silla para bebe de ahora en mas. Cuando entre le pase él bebe a Bella y arranque.

Sentía que lo que estaba empujando en mi interior iba a ganar y terminaría gritándole a Bella en el auto, pero me contuve el tiempo suficiente para pensar que ella necesitaría comer algo.

-¿tienes hambre?-ella pego un pequeño bote con el sonido de mi voz, y me miro un momento antes de contestar.

-No-

Sin embargo al ajustar el espejo retrovisor vi como se marcaba su clavícula atreves de su delgada piel y volví a prestar atención a lo anguloso que estaba su rostro.

-Vamos por algo de comer-dije al final

-Él bebe no puede estar fuera todavía, creo que seria mejor llevarlo a casa.-

No discutí eso, el niño era pequeño, no deberíamos exponerlo, me sentí tonto.- Pasemos por algún ligar y pidamos para llevar- dije un poco mas suave.-Bella me miraba dudosa, pero no dijo nada. Quería darle algo bueno, por primera vez desde que los encontré quería hacer algo por ella que valiera un poco, ella debía estar sana, pero con el niño tan pequeño no podíamos bajarlo del auto. Recurrí a las viejas costumbres y me fue directo a McDonald, ella siempre lo había amado, al menos podía darle algo que a ella le gustara.

Su cara se ilumino con un brillo infantil cuando llegamos, me encarrile al servicio inmediato y baje la ventanilla para pedir algo para mi, cuando voltee a verla parecía contenida y pidió algo pequeño y nada común en ella. La vi un segundo, mientras ella arreglaba al bebe, evitando mi mirada, y me voltee rápidamente al interlocutor porque había recordado algo.

-Y un cuarto de libra, en paquete por favor-

La chica al otro lado del intercomunicador murmuro algo, mientras yo arrancaba a la siguiente ventanilla podía sentir la mirada de Bella en mi. Le di a la chica de la caja 20 dólares y recogí nuestra orden.

Cuando estaba por la avenida repentinamente me di cuenta de que no sabia donde llevarlos.

-¿Dónde vives Bella?- pregunte

No discutió mas acerca que de podía tomar un taxi, cosa que agradecí por que estaba cerca de estallar con todo lo que me rodeaba, seguí sus indicaciones para llegar por que a pesar de haber vivido tantos años en esta ciudad antes no conocía ese vecindario.

Bella me dijo que me detuviera frente un edificio de departamentos de varios pisos de altura, era decadente y estaba mal cuidado, el ladrillo rojo de la fachada estaba sucio de desgastado, pero no dije nada al respecto de que me daba escalofríos pensar que ella hubiera estado viviendo aquí.

El edificio por dentro no era mucho mejor que por fuera, no había ascensor, solo unas precarias escaleras con el barandal oxidado, pe puse al hombro la mochila del Bebe y con la misma lo cargue, con la otra sostuve la comida, Bella alego, pero no siguió cuando vio mi la expresión de mi rostro. Casi tenía deseos de llevarla a ella también para que no tuviera que poner su delicada mano en el maldito barandal.

Subimos varios pisos hasta una de las plantas altas, ¿Cómo había pasado Bella todo su embarazo subiendo y bajando?, ella no debió sufrir eso, no cuando yo tenía un amplio condominio con acceso a alberca y elevador. Y seguridad, no quería que estuvieran aquí.

Recorrimos todo el camino en silencio y Bella solo me hablo para indicarme que habíamos llegado a su planta, caminamos por el corto pasillo y me sentía más claustrofóbico a cada segundo que pasaba, sostuve a Anthony contra mi más firmemente, con su cabecita descansando en mi pecho.

Su apartamento resulto ser el último y justo antes de que Bella terminara de abrir la puerta, del departamento de enfrente se abrió la puerta y se asomo una mujer regordeta, ella miro a Bella con alegría y alivio, y momentáneamente me sentí bien de que en este horrendo lugar Bella tuviera a alguien que se preocupara con ella.

-¡Niña!- exclamo la mujer dando un atropellado paso hacia adelante en el claustrofóbico pasillo para abrazar a la madre de mi hijo- me tenias tan preocupada porque no te vimos llegar anoche- por primera vez desde que su regordeta humanidad interrumpió nuestro camino hacia obtener respuestas la mujer reparo en Bella y en su ahora casi plano vientre y luego en mi y él bebe en mi brazo.

-Le pedí a John que te dijera, pero creo que hemos vuelto muy pronto, decidió nacer muy rápido- Bella le contestaba con familiaridad y casi calidez. La mujer me miraba recelosa, pero le pidió a Bella ver al niño.

-¿puedo? – le dijo señalando a la criatura sobre mi pecho.

Bella sonrió y asintió un poco, tomo al bebe de mi brazo, no sin antes darme una mirada a los ojos, haciéndome entender que estaba bien. Desenvolvió al bebe apenas lo suficiente para que ella viera su rostro, la mujer lo vio y después a mi, yo solo lo vi a él, sentía que cambiaba a cada momento, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero se veía como si se fuera a despertar. Cuando volví mi atención a las dos mujeres frente a mi ellas se estaban viendo, como si platicaran en silencio, un silencio incomodo.

-Bueno- vacilo- creo que los dejare seguir para que cuiden del niño.- me llamo la atención como uso el plural, sin embargo su idea no era mala, el niño era chico y deberíamos tenerlo en un lugar estable y acostarlo.

La mujer volvió a entrar a su casa pero no sin antes darnos una última mirada al niño y a mí. Bella espero a que ella cerrara su puerta y después dio una larga respiración antes de abrir la suya.

-Pasa- me dijo.

Entre mientras ella cerraba la puerta tras nosotros, camine por un corto pasillo pasando dos puertas hacia una no muy amplia sala, el cuarto tenia una venta, un sofá y un pequeño librero, lleno hasta el tope. En si, las paredes eran de un color café desvaído, y a pesar del estado de la construcción la habitación me pareció cálida, olía a Bella por todas partes.

Ella llego un segundo después y tomo las bolsas de comida de mis mano – siéntate si gustas- dijo mientras se metía con las bolsas a una de las puertas que habíamos pasado antes por el pasillo chico. Salió apenas unos instantes después de lo que me imagine seria la cocina.

Me latía rápido el corazón tan rápido que pensé que iba a despertar a Anthony quien aun estaba recargado en mi pecho.

-¿Donde recuesto al niño?- le pregunte al ver que volvía. Ella me guio por una puerta que daba hacia la sala, era una habitación chica, solo había un pequeño armario, una cama individual.

Lo llamo mi atención del lugar fue la cuna que estaba justo al lado opuesto a la única ventana del cuarto, al lado de la cama, no era grande-como todo lo que había en el cuarto- era mas bien rustica pero muy bonita, era de madera clara y se veía solida.

-Si quieres pásamelo- dijo Bella tomando al bebe de mis brazos al ver que yo me había quedado ido. El seguía dormido e imperturbable, Ella no lo puso en la cuna sin embargo, lo acostó en la cama con algunas almohadas a su alrededor y lo dejo tapado con la manta azul se movió a mi alrededor rozándome accidentalmente en el estrecho cuarto y cerro las cortinas, se colaba luz por entre la tela y le daba al cuarto una tonalidad azul pro el color de estas. Bella me quito la pañalera del hombro y la puso sobre la cuna. Se quedo mirando sus manos un segundo y casi podía oír el debate en su interior.

-Vamos a comer – dije, por mucho que quisiera respuestas quería mas que nada que ella tuviera algo de alimento porque sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper. Me volteo a ver, pero como nos habíamos vuelto tan habladores últimamente solo paso a mi lado y me guio hacia la cocina cabizbaja.

No me había equivocado cuando trate de deducir donde estaba, era relativamente igual que el resto de la casa, rectangular, apenas amueblado con una mesita y una silla además de algunos completos de la cocina integral, no estaba adornada pero estaba limpia, como el resto de la casa. Vi nuestras hamburguesas sobre la mesa.

-No tengo mas sillas- se disculpo- pero puedes tomar esa yo puedo comer parada- la vi a los ojos y vi que no bromeaba, pensé al respecto de que patán pensaba ella que yo era, pero me lo calle porque sabia que nunca le había demostrado lo contrario.

-Para nada, siéntate tú. Debes estar cansada. – dar a luz no debe de ser algo de lo que se recuperen tan rápido las personas, personalmente me tenia asombrado su fortaleza. No me discutió, pero me paso mis cosas antes de tomar su pequeña y mediocre hamburguesa, ni siquiera sabia porque había pedido algo así, antes ella siempre había sido de buen comer.- Pedí esta para ti- le extendí la gran hamburguesa de media libra- siempre fue tu favorita.

Me vio sorprendida – No tenias que hacerlo- me dijo, y juro por Dios que algo se estaba quemando dentro de mi y estallaría si la oía decir eso otra vez. Trate de no asustarla con mi furia y en su lugar fue a recargarme sobre la cocineta mientras empezaba a morder mi propia hamburguesa. Quede justo frente a ella y la vi sentarse y comer gustosa, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde comió algo así por ultima vez. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que la escases de decoración era también equivalente a la escases de alimentos que se veían, tuve un deseo de correr al refrigerador para tratar de comprobar si al menos ahí si había comida, pero pensé que eso se vería muy raro.

Respire hondo y trate de encontrar un tema que no rompiera nada hasta que Bella estuviera por lo menos alimentada, pero como no ayee nada útil me quede callado y envolví lo que quedaba de mi hamburguesa mientras veía como ella comía la suya con tanto gusto. En su rostro cansado y ojeroso, sentía que ya no encontraría a la Bella fresca que había conocido antes, esa que me sonreirá me hacia sentir que el sol se hacia mas brillante, sin embargo, viéndola cuando sostenía a nuestro hijo, o en esta situación, disfrutando de algo tan chico, sentía que mi corazón se comprimía un poquito otra vez,

Ella ya había terminado cuando yo volví a darme cuenta, me miro y por primera vez en desde que la encontré en esa sala de hospital ella fue la que me busco.

-Ven, será mejor discutirlo en la sala-

-¿Porque me lo no me llamaste Bella?, ¿porque no me lo dijiste en cuanto lo supiste? – hable mas fuerte de lo que probablemente debía.

Mis nervios estaban de punta y estaba luchando realmente duro por no gritar como un loco, daba vueltas por la habitación jalando mi cabello tratando de mantener la cordura porque sentía que si permanecía junto a Bella en el sillón que habíamos estado iba a manejar muy mal mi ansiedad.

Bella me había hablado de el tiempo que había vivido en Chicago, como cuando dejo Forks para la "universidad" había pasado algunos días hasta que encontró un lugar donde quedarse y conseguir un trabajo como mesera, ella le había dicho a su padre que estudiaría aquí pero lo cierto es que ella no había llegado a pesar la universidad debido al embarazo, apenas se había instalado su condición se había empezado a hacer obvia y había tenido que trabajar para ahorrar lo suficiente para cuando llegara él bebe. Pero todo esto no me aclaraba lo que yo quería saber

-¿cuantos meses tenias cuando dejaste forks Bella?- cuando me dejo a mi.

-tres – me dijo viendo al piso

-Tres- repetí

Me pare justo frente a la ventana y quise sacar mi cabeza por ella y gritar, respire profundo y trate de hablar en un tono decente

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Bella?-dije separando las palabras lentamente, voltee a verla y vi lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas hasta el piso porque ella seguía viéndolo. Quise abrasarla, quise besarla y hacerla sentir bien, decirle todo estaría bien, que la quería a ella y al bebe junto a mi. Pero también quería zarandearla y gritarle por haberme dejado de lado todo este tiempo. Mejor deje mis manos para mi mismo. Ella no contesto sin, siguió viendo al piso.- ¿Por qué Bella?

Se pasó las manos por la cara y dio una temblorosa respiración enderezándose en el zarrapastroso sillón en el que estaba.

-No pensé que quisieras hacerte cargo- dijo- tu tenias tantas oportunidades y esa beca, un bebe lo arruinaría todo para ti-

Por mi, Bella no me dijo de su embarazo porque era lo mejor para mi.

-y entonces terminaste conmigo, te llevaste a mi hijo y si no hubiera sido causa del destino jamás me habría enterado de que existía o que había sucedido contigo- le reclame. De repente la habitación se hizo pequeña y yo sentía como si me fuera a asfixiar. Me pase las manos por el cabello y tire fuerte de él, pidiéndole al dolor la suficiente cordura.

-No pensé que tú quisieras estar con nosotros- me dijo, no me lo dijo como un reclamo, pero su voz fue firme aunque baja. Sentí ganas de vomitar cuando ella lo dijo.

-Tengo que irme- dije, Bella se paro del sofá donde estaba de un salto como si quisiera detenerme pero no fue tras de mi cuando yo hice rápidamente el camino hasta la puerta, antes de cerrarla detrás de mi vi a bella parada al fondo del pasillo con las manos en rostro. La puerta se azoto con un gran ruido yo casi corría fuera del lugar oí un el llanto de un niño.

El ruido de la gente a mi alrededor ya había vuelto a ser molesto y el niño que estaba a un lado de mi viéndome raro durante la ultima hora al parecer ya se había cansado de observarme sin hacer nada mas que tirar de mi cabello en esa banca.

Oía a los autos pasar por la calle cerca de mí, pero no tenia mucha idea de donde estaba. Después de salir de casa de Bella simplemente tome mi auto y conduje por varias calles hasta que la angustia se volvió mucha y me estacione junto a un parque.

Me había pasado la última hora y algo sentado como un idiota en una banca.

Le di vueltas al asunto una y otra vez y ahora sentía como el mundo se me caía encima.

Cuando conocí a Bella, hace dos años o algo así, yo acababa de ser transferido a Port Angels para hacer mi servicio social en el hospital de allí. Nunca fui alguien que supiera mantener una relación estable, era mas bien un tómalas y déjalas. A Bella la conocí el primer fin de semana que pase en la ciudad y unos amigos del hospital me habían convencido de salir de noche.

Ella iba con sus amigas de la preparatoria, y fue algo automático el que me quedara observándola toda la noche en ese atiborrado bar, ella resaltaba entre todas las personas de lugar, se veía como si esa no fuera su escena realmente, hermosa como una luz que contrastaba con el resto. Era noche de escenario abierto, así que pedí prestada su guitarra a uno de los chicos que al parecer se dedicaban a tocar ahí seguido y me subí al escenario a cantar, sin dejar un segundo de verla, mi intención era llamar su atención y supe que lo hice porque cuando ella volteaba a verme me sonreía y el sonrojo subía hasta cubrir sus mejillas.

Cuando me baje del escenario, oí el rumor del aplauso de las personas pero me fui directamente con ella. Era hermosa y sus ojos me habían atrapado desde el primer momento, hablamos toda la noche y sentía que todo el mundo se había derretido y todo lo que podía ver era su linda sonrisa y su sonrojo por mis halagos o bromas.

Pensé que Bella seria como cualquiera de mis otras "conquistas de sábado por la noche", pero cuando la tuve en mi cama esa misma noche, después de haber descubierto que me había dado a mi su primera vez, tuve la necesidad de tomar mas de ella, en la mañana ella se despertó urgida de irse y se vistió con pena bajo mi mirada. Me vestí rápido y sin molestarla por que sentí que todo esto para ella era muy nuevo, le ofrecí llevarla y por primera vez le pedí su número de teléfono a una mujer con toda la intención de marcar después.

Pensé que seria cosa pasajera, que me interesaba su inocencia y que me había gustado más de lo normal por el placer de haber sido su único amante. Le hable esa misma semana en uno de los espacios que me daban mis largos turnos en el hospital y quedamos de vernos el fin de semana, los únicos días libres que yo tenia.

Nada fue como yo pensé que seria. Pasaba todo mi tiempo libre con ella, la fui conociendo más y más, pero nunca le di un nombre a la relación, ni siquiera pensé en lo nuestro como parte de una. Ella tenía 16 años en ese entonces, estaba en la preparatoria y recién se había mudado a Forks. Yo tenia 22 y apenas había salido de la escuela de medicina.

Sabia que ella no era una chica fácil, ella era más bien de las que tienen relaciones serias, presentaciones con los padres y cosas así. Yo ni siquiera conocía a sus amigos.

Me di cuenta de que había enamorado de ella alrededor de un año después de esa noche en el bar, probablemente lo había estado por más tiempo pero fui muy tonto para notarlo. Bella me conocía y no pedía nada de mi, cada vez que yo me iba a visitar a mi familia, mis padres o mis abuelos ella no preguntaba nada, me recibía con gusto cuando volvía a ella. Tomaba de mí lo poco que yo le daba y siempre me daba más de lo que yo merecía. Pensé que ella no querría nada conmigo, así que preferí callarme lo que sentía y seguir teniéndola junto a mí de la manera en la que ya la tenía a pensar que ella podría despreciar mis sentimientos. Supongo que las cosas cambiaron cuando ella me dijo que se iría a la universidad, las personas que no se comprometen no esperan por otras si las distancias los separan. Y yo quería que ella esperara por mí.

Hice todo lo posible para hacerle ver que yo quería algo mas con ella, menos decírselo de frente. Cuando al fin me decidí a decirle como me sentía ella se me adelanto para decirme que ya no quería nada conmigo y que quería que todo quedara atrás,

Yo no pude reclamar nada, no me sentí incapaz de pedirle nada mas, no cuando yo nunca le había dado nada.

Ahora, veía las cosas como realmente las había cagado. Ella se fue de mí porque pensó que yo nunca la quise, tal vez incluso que querría deshacerme del niño. Si le hubiera dicho como me sentía antes ella hubiera tenido la confianza de decírmelo.

Pensé en la manera en la que deje el apartamento, Bella debía estar pensando que me iba a escapar o algo así, que no quería hacerme cargo de mi hijo o de ella.

Mi hijo. En otra época las palabras abrían botado una alerta roja en mi cabeza.

La única preocupación que tenia de momento era como integrar al niño y a su madre a mi vida de la manera en la que yo lo quería. Pero tenia que hacer las cosas bien ahora.

Respire hondo mientras llegaba de vuelta al departamento. Mientras estaba afuera oí el rumor de personas hablando dentro y el ligero llanto de un niño. ¿Y si algo le había pasado a Bella? O al bebe.

Golpee la puerta y oí bastante movimiento hasta que unos pasos que se oían pesados se acercaron a ella la abrieron.

Adentro resulto estar la gorda mujer que había conocido mas en la mañana, no era muy alta, y estaba mal vestida, una camiseta sin manga y un short a la rodilla de la misma tela, hasta parecía sucia, sin embargo su mirada de furia contra mi me acobardo.

-¿quien es?-preguntaron con una suave y afligida voz desde adentro del departamento.

La mujer sostenía la puerta de manera que Bella no podía verme y vi su rostro con intención de cerrarla así que hable alto.

-Soy yo Bella- llame lo suficientemente fuerte para que me oyera por sobre el llanto del bebe.

La mujer gorda abrió la puerta totalmente pero sin quitar la mala cara, Bella estaba detrás de ella, se veía cansada y tenía los ojos rojos y vidriosos. Me sentí una mierda por haberla hecho llorar. Mas de lo que ya debía haber llorado en estos meses. Sostenía a Anthony con ella, quien parecía inquieto contra su pecho mientras chillaba.

-Mejor me voy, llámame por cualquier cosa Bella- me había olvidado de la mujer hasta que hablo de nuevo haciendo especial énfasis en la ultima frase, me hice a un lado de la entrada para que pasara , mas que ansioso de poder volver a estar solo con Bella.

-¿quieres pasar? –pregunto cuando la mujer había cerrado la puerta de su apartamento.

-Si te parece bien- ofrecí

Ella me dio espacio para pasar dando a entender que era bienvenido, entre hasta la sala mientras ella cerraba la puerta, lo único que rompía el silencio del cuarto era el llanto del bebe que ella tenia contra su pecho.

Ella lo meció contra si tratando de apaciguarlo. – A llorado mucho, pero ya lo amamante, revise su pañal, no sé que mas hacer, ¿podrías revisarlo a ver si esta enfermo?- casi suplico. Me hablo como si yo fuera a decirle que no a velar por la salud de mi propio hijo.

-Claro-le extendí las manos para que me pasara al niño- ¿hay algún lugar en el que pueda acostarlo?

Bella asintió y me guio hacia su habitación, la cuna era muy estrecha así que recosté al bebe en la cama mientras lo revisaba, no parecía tener fiebre y como Bella dijo, estaba limpio y no parecía tener hambre. La habitación tenía una buena temperatura y aunque el ruido de la calle aun se oía en este piso eso no parecía ser lo que lo molestaba.

-¿Cuanto tiene llorando?

- un poco más de media hora- gimió con cansancio

Lo pensé un segundo y después descarte cualquier teoría de enfermedad que habría pensado, traje de nuevo el niño hacia mi y empecé a darle suaves golpecitos en la espalda, lo hice por un rato hasta que el repitió y yo sentí algo húmedo en mi hombro. Dejo de llorar después de eso y callo dormido de tanto llorar en cuanto lo puse en la cama. Bella me veía con algo de duda y disculpa en su rostro.

-Gases- dije sonriéndole un poco. Ella no me sonrió de regreso sin embargo y se movió alrededor buscando algo.

Regreso a un lado de mí con un pañuelo limpiando lo que el niño había repetido en mi camisa, - Disculpa- pidió.

-Los bebes hacen eso Bella- tome la mano con la que me estaba limpiando con intención de reconfortarla un poco, se veía tan mortificada por una mancha que quise decirle que prefería mil veces que fuera mi bebe el que manchara mi ropa al bebe de otra persona que ensuciara mi bata. Había extrañado mucho el tacto de su piel, no me había dado cuenta hasta que sentí su pequeña mano en la mía lo mucho que había ansiado el volver a sentirla así, incluso un toque tan inocente.

Ella deslizo su mano de la mía volteando hacia otro lado y yo sentí que me enterraban un puñal en el pecho, pero me calle para no provocar que se alejara mas.

-Vamos a la sala- pidió.

-Mis padres están de vacaciones y llegan en una semana, me gustaría que los conocieras- Bella estaba sentada en el sillón a un lado frente a mí, aun parecía cansada pero sus ojos ya no se veían como los de alguien que acababa de llorar.

-No lo se Edward- dijo sin verme- Ellos seguramente no estarán contentos de esto- ¿En realidad Bella estaba preocupada de que ellos se molestaran conmigo?

-No importa- le digo y voltea a verme a la cara después que las palabras salen de mi boca- Quiero que te conozcan y a Anthony, no voy a mantener a un hijo en secreto- y esperaba que ella entendiera que también quería presentarla a ella. – Además – agrego- se están muriendo por tener nietos, estoy seguro de que van a amarlo en cuanto lo vean.

-¿Tu lo crees?- me pregunta viéndome a la cara viéndose realmente mortificada.- ¿Pero que pasa si lo odian Edward? ¿O si quieren quitármelo?- analice un segundo su compungida expresión intentando entender si lo que decía realmente lo creía. Parecía completamente cierto

-No hay modo de que ellos hagan eso, van a amarlo, te lo aseguro, - le explico- también te querrán a ti, probablemente intentaran matarme a mi por no haberlos presentado antes, sin embargo.

Ella me miro dudosa, pero no alego más. Mire el reloj de mi muñeca y vi que no daban ni las 12, el día me había parecido larguísimo hasta ahora.

-¿Porque no aceptaste la Beca?- su pregunta me sobresalto un poquito.

- Disculpa – trato de ubicarme

- La beca que te ofrecían, para estudiar en Londres, ya deberías estar allá para tomarla ¿Qué no?

Claro que sabia de que me hablaba, había rechazado esa Beca unos días después de que ella me dejara y había pedido mi cambio a Chicago. No había razón para irme a Londres si lo único que quería era estar con ella, pero si ella ya me había dejado no había razón para permanecer en Port Angels, por que Port Angel no hacia mas que recordármela.

-El rechace- dije simplemente.

Hablamos un rato, bordeando los temas que me carcomían por dentro. La mujer gorda de la casa de enfrente resulto llamarse Martha y haber ayudado a Bella enormemente durante todo su embarazo. Hice una nota mental para agradecerle de alguna manera. Bella no le había dicho a su padre de su embarazo, y casi le da un paro cuando yo le pedí que habláramos con el, dejamos el tema pero yo no lo daría como algo ganado. Bella me dijo que tenía que volver a su trabajo esa misma noche.

-Necesitas descansar Bella, no es posible que vuelvas tan pronto. – me opongo. Su turno era en una cafetería de 24 horas, ella tomaba el turno de las 8 de la noche a las 5 de la mañana.

-No puedo faltar Edward, ellos ya me hicieron un favor al darme ese turno porque es en el que hay menos personas que atender y no me cansaría tanto.

- no necesitas desgastarte por eso Bella- le digo, esperando que entienda lo que quiero decirle.

- Claro que si- discutió como alarmada- es decir tengo todavía mis ahorros de la universidad, pero eso es para los gastos de Anthony y el hospital, no puedo permitirme gastarlo.

Respire hondo mientras ella seguía con su guion.

-No tienes que preocuparte por el dinero Bella- dije pacientemente.

-¿Y quien va a preocuparse si no Edward?- hablaba fuerte y me veía a los ojos altaneramente.

- Tu no- trate de hablar suave por que ya sabía que cuando ella se sentía agredida era mejor no alimentar su coraje- yo voy a ocuparme de eso Bella, será mejor que esperes una temporada antes de volver a trabajar, o a entrar a la universidad, él bebe aun es muy pequeño y va a necesitar a su madre.

Ella bufo- No podría entrar a la universidad o esperar una temporada por mucho que quiera cuidar de Anthony- hablaba menos exaltada- aunque tu pagaras el hospital el dinero que ahorre para la universidad no va a durar para siempre y esta casa no va a mantenerse sola.

Bella era cabezota y estaba seguro que aunque le explicara lo que le estaba queriendo decir paso a paso no le parecería nada.

-Bella, yo puedo hacerme cargo de ustedes- dije cuidando cada palabra y viendo su rostro mientras lo decía.

Ella me miro como si lo que le hubiera dicho fuese un insulto.

-Piénsalo- agregue rápidamente- incluso aunque yo cuide del bebe cuando no tenga guardia seria muy pesado para ti llevar el horario de el trabajo y además preocuparte de un bebe recién nacido, además de que lo mejor para un bebe así de pequeño es estar los primeros meses al lado de su madre, que pasa si esta enfermo y tu tienes que ir a trabajar, yo podría cuidarlo claro, pero es una preocupación que podrías quitarte. – pero como bien la conocía, ella no iba a dejar que terminara simple.

- No podría Edward- pareció flanquear un momento pero luego tomo el mismo tono de antes- además seria demasiado si tú tuvieras que cargar con nosotros económicamente y...

- El dinero no es problema Bella- la corte, si tenia razón y había visto un rastro de convencimiento en sus ojos podría tal vez hacer que aceptara- es mejor que estés con Anthony por ahora, luego podrías volver a trabajar si quieres, o mejor aun es la universidad.

- No puedo permitir que te hagas cargo de nosotros Edward, seria demasiado además estarías ocupado en el hospital además tendrás otras cosas que hacer- me parecía que ella casi balbuceaba.

Trate de ser lógico y sonar conveniente por que probablemente eso será lo único que la convencería.

-Precisamente por eso Bella, tengo turnos muy largos y me haría sentir mejor si supiera que tu no tienes que dejar al niño por largos periodos de tiempo, no tendría que preocuparme de que te pase algo o si él se enferma sabré que tu estarás hay-

-No puedo dejarte que cargues con nuestros gastos- repitió.

-Bella, tú cargaste con tus propios gastos todo tu embarazo sin ayuda, déjame darte algo de tranquilidad, yo mismo estaría mas tranquilo si es así.

- Esta bien Edward.

Bella alego que tenia que ir al menos hoy en la noche al trabajo para avisar de su renuncia y dar las gracias, como mi turno empezaba hasta el día siguiente le dije que yo podía hacerme cargo del bebe por la noche. Recordé que ella no me había respondido su celular después que dejara Forks y me dijo que lo había extraviado, cuando le pedí su nuevo numero dijo que no podía permitirse pagar un celular así que al llegar aquí no había hecho el intento de comprar otro, casi me da un infarto cuando lo oí.

Bella estaba muy cansada y le dije que aprovechara para dormir mientras él bebe lo hacia, yo iría a comprar algunas que ella – no después de mucho insistir- me había dicho que le hacían falta para él bebe.

Espere a que ella se fuera a dormir para revisar un poco en la cocina. Como me lo esperaba Bella no había tenido una buena alimentación por lo que podía ver en su refrigerador y gavetas, que estaban prácticamente vacíos.

Compre todo lo que pensé que él bebe pudiera ocupar en los días siguientes, algunos mamelucos de algodón muy suaves que supuse se sentirían bien para su suave piel, una pequeña tina y montones de pañales y toallas de bebe, leche en polvo para recién nacidos, biberones y todas esas cosas que los bebes ocupan, me sentía bastante perdido hasta que una señorita del esa área en el súper mercado se acercó a mi.

-¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo?- me dijo con una sonrisa. Era una chica bajita y delgada con el uniforme de la tienda.

- Si a decir verdad, necesito cosas para un niño recién nacido y no estoy muy seguro de que mas llevar- ella miro lo que llevaba en el carrito y pareció sorprendida por un segundo.

-¿es para un regalo o un babyshower?- parecía confundida.

-No, es para mi hijo- la chica asintió con un gesto extraño, tal vez le había respondido muy cortante. Me ayudo a poner unas cosas más que según ella serian útiles, un vaporizador para esterilizar biberones y algunas sabanas para la cuna. Cuando me acompañaba hacia la caja recordé algo.

-Esto me faltaba- me acerque a una estantería donde había sillas de bebe para auto. Las vi todas hasta que me convenció una permitía ajustarse al tamaño del niño, pero le daba buen soporte a la cabeza y se veía espaciosa y cómoda. Trate de ponerla en el carrito, pero estaba lleno así que la cargue, la chica me vio raro.

-¿esta seguro que quiere llevar esa?-

-Si – dije lentamente sin entender su punto-

-Es la mas costosa de todas, hay algunas opciones mas económicas- hizo un gesto hacia la estantería como señalando algo mas-

-Esta me parece la mas segura- me encogí de hombros- además parece cómoda para un bebe.

Deje las cosas de que había comprado en la tienda en mi carro y volví a entrar otra vez para coger comestibles. La cajera se me quedo viendo raro cuando regrese pero no le di mayor importancia, acomode las cosas en el auto una segunda vez y antes de regresar a casa de Bella recordé una asunto que quería arreglar. Sabia que Bella me lo aventaría en lacara una vez que viera este "asunto", pero necesitaba estar cerca de ella así que lo hice y me puse a pensar en como convencerla.

Cuando llegue a casa de Bella seguía dormida- me había prestado las llaves en caso de que lo siguiera para cuando yo llegara- así que subí las cosas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Di vario viajes para terminar de subir todas las bolsas desde mi auto, acomode las comestibles en la cocina para evitar que ella tuviera mas trabajo al despertar y puse todas las cosas del bebe en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde cuando oí el llanto de un niño y movimiento en el cuarto donde Bella dormía con el. Después de un rato ella salió del cuarto y pareció sorprenderse cuando me vio en el sillón con un libro que había tomado de su estantería.

-Hola – le sonreí – ¿dormiste bien?- ella me miraba como si no se creyera que estuviera aquí.

-Si, estuvo bien aunque creo que se me fue todo el día-

Le mostré a Bella las cosas para el niño que había traído y aunque estuvo diciendo algo sobre gastar demasiado creí ver algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, se sorprendió igual cuando se dio cuenta de como había dejado la alacena y el refrigerador.

-Edward es demasiado, no puedo dejar que hagas todo eso por mi-

- Él bebe vive atreves de ti aun Bella, tengo que cuidarlos bien-

No discutió más, me agradeció varias veces más sin embargo. Pensé en pedirle un beso como agradecimiento pero ella lo tomaría como algo que el viejo yo haría, y tenía que demostrarle que esos tiempos habían cambiado. La guerra empezó cuando le mostré "el asunto".

-No, no y mas no Edward- Bella se veía muy graciosa con la cara roja como la tenia y pareciendo asustada de una simple caja.

-Ya lo compre Bella, necesitamos mantenernos en contacto, ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo?

- Yo podía comprar un celular Edward, es solo que esto es demasiado- "demasiado" ella usaba esa palabra mucho últimamente.

-Un BlackBerry no es_ demasiado _– puntualice- es solo una manera que nos facilitara la comunicación, además como te dije, ya lo compre y ya esta activado el plan. Hasta me tienes de número gratis ahora.-

Trate de decir lo ultimo un poco mas ligero porque sabría que eso la molestaría un poco.

-No puedo dejar que pagues por la renta de esto también, no estará bien, no quiero aprovecharme de ti.- ella no me veía apretaba la tela del arrugada del vestido azul entre sus manos y su voz sonaba ahogada.

No use todo el arsenal de argumentos que tenia preparados para ella sobre como el hecho de que ella tuviera el mismo celular que yo haría que la comunicación fuera mas rápida y barata. Su voz se escucho quebrada y yo me acerque toda distancia en el sillón que nos separaba y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

-Háblame, por favor, no me ocultes nada otra vez- sus ojos vieron intensamente a los míos, los de ella bordeados de lagrimas.

-Esto es abusar de ti Edward, no puedes pagar por todo solo porque te sientes atado a mi por Anthony, ayer ni siquiera sabia que existía, jamás pretendí exigirte por el nada. No tienes que hacerte cargo de Anthony si no es lo que quieres, yo decidí tenerlo.- Las lagrimas bajaban de su rostro apuradamente, su voz quebrada ya para al final de su dialogo.

-Bella- la traje hacia mi pecho abrazándola apretadamente. – Yo nunca los deje Bella- no era mi intención reclamarle más, pero tenia que dejar en claro las cosas- ahora los encontré y voy a cuidarlos como debí cuidarlos desde el principio- hablaba contra el tope de su cabeza, sin soltarla de mí abrazo.

-No quiero estropear tu vida – hablo contra mi camisa, pero en vez de alejarse envolvió sus brazos en torno a mi cintura.

Ella me había pensando que yo los despreciaría por que estorbarían con mis planes de vida. El Edward que ella conocía tal vez lo hubiera hecho, pero ella me había cambiado tanto y yo nunca le mostré lo que sentía, cuando importante era ella para mi. Las palabras pujaban por salir de mí, pero me las trague. No podía perderla ahora, no podía perderlos. Tenia que amarla como era debido, así tal vez ella podría amarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, hola

Que tal va ? algunas de las cosas posiblemente no ayan quedado claras aun pero la idea es ir aclarando todo en relacion a Edward y Bella segun avanse la historia.

Les agradesco todos los comentarios y aleertas y cosillas asi, eso siempre da ganas de seguir escribiendo.

PREGUNTA:

alguna conoce alguna pagina que pueda usar para subir ilustraciones del fic?

tengo algunas cosillas que me gustaria subir para dar una idea mas "visual" de lo que describo.

gracias de nuevo a los que llegaron hasta aca ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero me divierto jugando con ellos.

...

-Cullen- sentí un golpe en la espalda mientras oía mi nombre venir desde atrás de mí. Voltee a ver a quien sea que lo haya hecho sin molestarme en ocultar mi molestia. Emmet quien mas.

- Despierta hombre, ¿Qué tal si llega una emergencia?- se estaba burlando de mi cara pero no le di mucha importancia.

-Apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos- conteste- los bebes recién nacidos lloran demasiado.

Emmet rio, una alta carcajada.- ¿Qué esperabas hombre? ¿Es que no has visto nunca los cuneros en el área de maternidad?

Esas criaturas no de callaban nunca.- Si, pero no son mis hijos- dije- gracias a dios.

Emmet rio y se sentó a un lado de mi, no se si me vio muy jodido o simplemente también estaba cansado pero no platicamos mucho, apenas y hablábamos. La noche antes de regresar de guardia no había dormido casi nada por que estuve cuidando a Anthony. El no lloraba mucho, pero ocupaba atención y que cambiaran su pañal y cosas asi. Casi podría decir que me gustaba cuidarlo, el único inconveniente era que ahora, después de 12 horas de guardia y con 3 días sin dormir casi nada estaba exhausto. Anthony era observador, me veía fijamente cada que se despertaba hasta que parecía convencerse de que yo era bueno y entonces no lloraba, si no me encontraba en el cuarto entonces lo hacia. Arrugaba su naricita y se ponía rojo como un tomate cuando lloraba, se veía gracioso porque su cabello hacia juego con su cara. Bella había insistido en que podía ir al trabajo caminando, pero en vista de que no me iba a dejar llevarla e ir por ella la convenci de que se llevara mi auto, hubiera querido estar con ellos un rato mas en la mañana cuando ella regreso, pero tuve que irme corriendo a mi apartamente para arreglarme y tomar mi guardia.

12 horas después de eso, aquí estaba yo. La sala de emergencias no tenia nada de emergente en este momento y yo solo miraba a mi celular decidiendo si tenia o no que llamar a mi padre para empesar a explicarle la situación. No quería decirle por teléfono, pero no quería esperar mas.

"Tengo algo que hablar con mi madre y contigo cuando lleguen, no es malo, pero es muy muy importante que lo sepan y lo acepten cuando lleguen a casa. Ed"

Le di mandar al mensaje y le rogué a Dios porque mi padre se lo tomara mas ligero de lo que era y no tomara el primer avión devuelta. Esme y Carlisle no serian difíciles, estaba seguro, Esme lloraría al enterarse que tenia un nieto, abrasaria a Bella y me regañaría por no habérselos dicho antes, Carlisle posiblemente se desepcionaria de mi, pero el amaría a Anthony tan pronto como lo viera y a Bella también. Mis abuelos serian otra historia. No podía estar muy seguro de su reacción, pero no seria buena y posiblemente se la cargaran contra Bella y despreciarían a Anthony.

Mi celular sono con un mensaje

" Padre dice que tienes el trasero metido en un problema hermanito, ire a visitarte. Al"

-Perfecto- murmure.

-¿Dijiste algo Eddy?- Emmet volteo a verme.

-No hay ningún Eddy aquí- le gruñi- mi hermana quiere venir a conocer al niño-

-Bueno hombre, es lógico que quiera conocer a su sobrino- hablaba con energía- ¿Cuándo vas a presentárnoslo?

- Ya lo viste -

-Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero, ir a verlo y llevarle pañales o ese tipo de cosas que se les regalan a los bebes- en esa petición –aunque bien intencionada- había muchas cosas que no quería explicarle a Emmet, como el hecho de que Bella y yo no viviéramos juntos.

-Es muy pequeño aun- dije en cambio- cuando este menos receptivo seria mejor. – eso parecio aplacar a Emmet

- Bien hombre, Rosalie quiere verlo.

-Si- mire al piso un poco, realmente quería cambiar de tema.

-¿Pasa algo Ed?-sentí la mirada oscura de Emmet en mi, la sala de emergencias estaba vacía y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el que pasaba por afuera de las puertas dobles que conectaban con el hospital. Mire a Emmet y sentí que no podía mas. Así que le conté todo.

-Wow- exclamo- Entonces realmente te tomo por sorpresa. – no le respondí nada, me mantuve con los codos en los muslos halando de mi cabello esperaba el juicio de Emmet hacia mi horrible persona.

-Te lo estas tomando muy bien- dijo el

-¿Qué? – tuve que voltear a verlo para saber si no me lo estaba diciendo en burla o sarcásticamente.

-Hablo enserio Eddy, cualquiera en tu posición saldría corriendo o se haría el desentendido, o si se hicieran cargo no estarían tan calmados como tu precisamente. ¿Quieres a la chica verdad?

-La amo- dije seguro- pero ella no parece querer mas contacto conmigo.

- ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

-No con palabras- conteste.

-Tan simple como eso Edward- Emmet me miraba como si me estuviera dando la respuesta mas lógica del mundo- Dile como te sientes, que no querías que se fuera, que quieres al niño. Es muy sencillo.

El enserio me miraba como si le hablara a un niño- No creo que eso solucione las cosas, ella nunca dijo nada, ¿y si se aleja mas aun porque no quiere nada conmigo?

-Ay Edward- suspiro Emmet- habla con ella, todo se resolverá más fácilmente.

…..

Había hablado con Bella poco durante el día, nuestras platicas se concentraban en él bebe y como se encontraba, ella no respondía preguntas personales y no me sentí con el valor de decirle que la extrañaba.

"Quiero verlos ya" dije en cambio. ¿Podría ella notar en esa frase mi deseo de tenerla cerca? Esperaba que si.

Alice, en cambio estaba muy comunicativa conmigo últimamente.

"Estoy en tu apartamento ya, Te espero en cuanto llegues" ese mensaje lo había recibido a las 6 de la mañana y casi desee que mi turno se hiciera mas largo para no tener que llegar a mi apartamento.

Había recibido una llamada de padre, preguntándome si yo estaba bien o algo había ocurrido, se conformo con saber que mi integridad física estaba bien y que enserio quería que ellos llegaran para hablar con ellos, supongo que no fue tan buena idea haberles mandado ese mensaje.

….

36 horas nunca pasaron mas lento y a la vez nunca duraron tan poco. Estaba frente a la puerta de mi apartamento, y casi podría sentir la hiperactividad de Alice atravesó de la puerta, quería ir por Bella traerla a ella y a mi hijo a mi casa y dormir abrazado a ella por siempre, o hasta que Anthony nos despertara.

Le mande un mensaje a Bella diciéndole que ya había salido de mi turno y que tenía que dormir un poco, pero que iría a verla a la mañana siguiente, y que mi hermana estaba en la ciudad por cierto.

Respire hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

Los gastos de mi hermana se podían ver en la casa, sus maletas estaban todavía en el recibidor y sus tacones en la sala. Me fui directo a mi cuarto tratando de no topármela, pero claro que no fue útil.

-¡Edward!-la voz de soprano de mi hermana canto- ¡Al fin en casa!

Me voltee a verla con lo más parecido a una sonrisa que pude dar en ese momento.

-Alice, hola –gruñí un poco.

-Vamos cascarrabias- me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hacia mi cocina- te prepare algo de cenar, te vas a ir a dormir y mañana cuando estés lucido me vas a decir en que metiste tu tonto trasero ahora- ella era un pequeño gendarme, pero no discutí con la cena. Deje que parloteara mientras comía de como mi padre le había marcado preguntándole si sabia algún problema que yo pudiera tener y como ella en el mejor sentido de hermana leal tomo el primer avión de New York y llego a mi apartamento en cuanto pudo.

Apenas fui consiente de como Alice quito el plato de enfrente de mi y me llevo al cuarto.

Abrazaba el desnudo cuerpo de Bella contra mi sintiendo como su cabello me hacia cosquillas en el pecho, estábamos acostados los dos en la mi cama en el apartamento, cubiertos por las sabanas ella descansaba su cabeza en sobre mi, mientras mi brazo la sostenía apretadamente.

Bese el tope de su cabeza, sonriendo mientras ella trazaba formas con su dedo desde mi pecho hasta los huesos de mi cadera.

-Te amo Bella- le susurre aun contra su pelo.

-Ya es tarde Edward- dijo ella separándose de mi, se levanto de la cama y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

-Bella- trate de tomarla de la mano pero no la alcance, me levante y fui tras ella sin importarme ponerme nada mas.

Apenas pase la puerta del cuarto me encontré en lugar completamente obscuro, cuando voltee detrás de mí la puerta ya no estaba y me encontraba en una habitación negra.

-Es mejor así- mi cabeza siguió el sonido de la voz de Bella, estaba a unos metros de mi y era lo único que se veía en el cuarto- es mejor así – repitió hablándole a su gran barriga- El me habría odiado y se quedaría con nosotros por la fuerza, yo te amare por los dos- se abrazaba a su vientre mientras decía eso. Me acerque corriendo a ella, quería decirle que no era cierto, que los amaría por sobre todas las cosas, que solo tenia que darme la oportunidad y seria un buen padre y un buen novio, un buen marido si ella me aceptaba, pero cuando llegue a donde estaba Bella e intente tocarla mi mano atravesó su figura.

Después ella desapareció por completo y yo me quede solo en ese horrible lugar negro. Llame a Bella y a Anthony, seguía desnudo y estaba recorriendo ese lugar, buscando sin ningún fin entre todo ese abismo negro.

-Edward- sentí un zarandeo en el hombro y tuve que tapar mis ojos para poder dejarlos ajustarse a la luz del cuarto.

Mi cuarto, en mi apartamento, había luz a mi alrededor como si fuera de mañana y mi hermana estaba enfrente de mi con sus manos en mis hombros.

Había sido solo un sueño, un mal sueño.

-¿Quién es Bella, Edward? ¿Y quien es ese tal Anthony?

…

- ¿Estas seguro si es tu hijo en verdad?- estábamos sentados en mi sala de estar, el gran ventanal que daba al balcón dejaba pasar la suave luz de la mañana, al parecer había dormido unas 12 horas y después mi hermana decidió que era hora de levantarme.

-Ella no es ese tipo de chica Alice, se fue porque no pensó que yo la dejaría- recargue mi frente sobre mi palma- además el niño es idéntico a mi.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer con el niño?

-Anthony

-¿Qué?- me miro raro

- Se llama Anthony- repetí.

Alice me miro por rato en silencio tal vez esperando una respuesta, pero no supe que decir ante su atenta mirada, nunca me había importado lo que la gente pensara de mí. Pero Alice era mi hermana y ella me importaba.

-No sé que hacer Alice. No quiero perderlos, no ahora que los encontré. Ella se escapo de todo, no confió en mí para decirme de su embarazo, o tal vez no quería tenerme cerca.

-Edward- dijo Alice mas bien en un suspiro.- ¿Por qué no vamos con ella? Quiero conocer a mi sobrino. –

Dude un segundo, antes de responderle.

-Eso podría ser incomodo para ella, necesito ir a verla, le diré que quieres conocerlos a ver que opina y te mando un mensaje.

No era fácil negociar con Alice pero pareció convencida, de hecho me sonrío complacida.

-Okey.

…

Le había mandado un mensaje a Bella preguntándole si podía ir a verlos, pensando que tal vez las 7 de la mañana seria muy temprano, pero ella me respondió de inmediato diciendo que estaba bien.

Me entretuve un tiempo yendo por café y donas y cuanta cosa recordara que Bella disfrutaba.

Llegue al departamento de bella una hora y algo después con varias bolsas en mis manos. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y camine atropelladamente el pasillo a su departamento.

Toque ansioso a la puerta con mi mano libre y oí risas viniendo de adentro y la puerta se abrió mostrando a una sonriente Bella detrás.

-Edward- su sonrisa menguo un poco cuando me vio- pasa, ya había pensado que no vendrías.

Me dejo pasar a la salita donde había un chico sentado en el sofá, estaba sentado, pero se podía observar alto, no mas que yo pero alto aun, no debía tener mas de 20. Su cabello rubio estaba alborotado hacia arriba, su ropa era sencilla pero se veía limpia.

No nos dijimos nada pero nos medimos mutuamente.

-Que grosera- dijo Bella- Gerald, él es Edward.- ella nos presento al parecer ajena al intercambio entre el chico y yo. Le tendí la mano mas por referencia a Bella que porque quisiera.

-Mucho gusto- apreté su mano solo lo necesario aunque tuve el impulso de hacerlo fuerte.

- Lo mismo digo- su tono era tan amigable como el mio.

Bella de repente parecio notar las bolsas en mis manos y las tomo diciendo que las pondría en la cocina.

-¿Conoces a Bella desde hace mucho? – pregunto el chico mirándome

-Si, bastante, ¿y tu?

-Desde que llego a la ciudad- contesto- he estado con ella casi todo su embarazo- su tono era presumido y su declaración me choqueo. Había estado con…

-Edward no deviste comprar tantas cosas- ella volvió de mi lado y tuve el impulso de abrazarla por los hombros y traerla a mi solo para que no se acercara mas al chico.

No perdi mi atención en el pero voltee a verla a ella y senti que me ablande un poquito con su exprecion mortificada por algo tan sencillo como comprarle el desayuno. Era tan típico en ella.

-No puedes salir a desayunar, asi que el desayuno viene a ti- su sonrrojo un poco pero me dio las gracias.

El chico se movio incomodo a mi lado- Mejor me voy- dijo- nos vemos Bella, no pierdas contacto. Bella lo acompaño a la puerta y el le dijo algo en tono bajo que no alcanze a oir. Gruñi pero no dije nada, fui al cuarto de Bella , abriendo la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a Anthony.

El bebe ya estaba despierto de todas maneras, veía hacia todas partes con aire curioso y movia sus extremidades dando patadas y agitando sus brazos. Era gracioso, en un buen sentido. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me vio un segundo con atención, parecio reconocerme de alguna manera y me tendio los brazos.

Lo levante y lo lleve contra mi donde hayo lugar rápidamente.

-Te reconoce muy bien- dijo Bella a mis espaldas, me voltee a verla en la puerta de la habitación.- no deja que casi nadie lo sostenga.

-¿ah no?- me interesaba saber quien mas había estado aquí en los días de mi guardia.

-No- ella rio- algunos vecinos han venido a verlo y el no reponde bien, solo a Martha, Gerald tampoco le gusta.

-Por algo será – dije- ¿el y tu?- deja la pregunta abierta a que me contestaba ella.

-trabajabamos en el mismo lugar – dijo, no parecio pendiente de mi insinuación- quiso venir cuando se entero que renuncie.

No comente mas del chico que tenia un obvio interés en ella. No podía culparlo, pero eso no iva a hacer que me callera bien.

…..

-Mastica o vas a ahogarte- me rei de ella, podría haberse hecho madre, o monja, pero sin duda su reacción hacia el dulce nunca cambiaria.

-Tengo que agradecerte por traerlas, no sabes cuanto tenia con ganas de donas- dijo ella tomando otra del paquete de 12 que ya iba por la mitad. Antojos, cosa de embarazadas, al verla tomar la simple dona con tanto gusto se me apretujo algo adentro de pensar todo lo que se tubo que privar por nuestro hijo. Yo debí de haber complacido cada diminuto antojo de su embarazo.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, muy ligeramente, como amigos, me hizo preguntarme que habría cambiado, que quito esa pesades que antes sentía, no me atrevi a acercarme a ella de ninguna otra manera sin embargo , no quería romper esa paz que teníamos ahora.

Un mensaje llego a mi celular y vi la hora, era apenas la una de la tarde, mi turno empezaba en la noche asi que aun tenia tiempo con Bella.

_Que estas esperando para traerlos aca Edward, quiero ver a mi sobrino y la chica que tiene loco. _

Alice, tenia menos de 12 horas para estar con mi hijo y con Bella y mi hermana se empeñaba en ahorcar mi tiempo. Era necesario, me convenci a mi mismo, incluso podía ser bueno para la situación. Antes, nunca presente a Bella con mi familia como era debido. Ahora tenia la oportunidad, aunque no quería compartirlos.

-Mi hermana esta en la ciudad – empese a contarle a Bella- llego ayer y le gustaría mucho ver a Anthony y conocerte.

- ¿ella lo sabe?- la cara de Bella era una mezcla de espanto y sorpresa- me refiero, lo del niño.

-Claro que lo sabe – la vi a los ojos- te dije que quería presentarlos a mi familia- ella evito mi mirada, viendo al piso.

-No pensé que tan pronto- dijo- ¿cuando quiere verlo?

-Verlos- corregi- mi turno empieza a las 11, asi que le propuse que comiéramos juntos.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Anthony no deveria salir aun.

-Cenaríamos en mi apartamento- puntualice- solo Alice además de nosotros, no expondríamos al bebe. ¿Te gustaría?- trate de no oírme desesperado, pero falle por mucho. Espere su respuesta por unos segundos.

Apretó sus manos en su regazo antes de voltear a verme- Esta bien.

Anthony lloriqueo un poco durante el siguiente rato que estuvimos en casa. Bella lo alimento y a pesar de lo mucho que trate de no mirarlos fijamente, por el rubor en las mejillas de Bella supe que fracase enormemente. Mirarla cuidarlo de esa manera simplemente me abstraía, ella le daba vida y era su sustento. Había estudiado mucho acerca de ese proceso, pero nunca encontré su belleza hasta ahora.

Ella me pidió si podía cuidarlo mientras ella se arreglaba un poco, como el novato idiotizado que era sonrrei cuando ella me tendio al niño y me pase un rato jugando con el hasta que bostezo y also los brazos para dormirse contra mi pecho. No era un posición comoda en si, pero para el si, asi que lo deje todo el rato hasta que mi amor entro a la sala con unos jeans y una blusa azul con cuello en V, se había recogido el cabello apartándolo de la cara en una media cola, y podía ver que llevaba algo de maquillaje. Ella no necesitaba arreglarse para verse hermosa, pero cuando lo hacia nunca podía quitar mis ojos de ella.

-Te vez hermosa.

Ella se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado- Mejor no hagamos esperar a tu hermana.-

Le había mandado un mensaje a Alice cuando Bella s fue a cambiar y estaba segura de que para el momento que llegara a la casa habría una cena servida. Todo el trayecto a mi departamento fue en silencio, un tenso silencio. Bella tenia al bebe arropado en la manta azul que tenia al salir del hospital contra ella y lo abrazaba algo mas estrechamente de lo habitual. Cuando aparque afuera del edificio de condominios cerré los seguros del auto.

-¿Me diras que sucede?- Bella y yo habíamos llegado a una aparente paz toda esta tarde, hablamos como amigos y los dos disfrutamos de Anthony, pero ahora ella estaba sin habla y tensa.

-No es nada, encerio- dice, pero su cara se ve casi al punto de las lagrimas.

Tome al niño de sus brazos y con una mano la tome de la barbilla para levantar su rostro.

-Hablame, por favor. Puedo regresarnos a tu casa.-

Sus ojos cafes miraron en los mios profundamente, preocupación y tristeza bordeandolos.-¿y si ella lo desprecia Edward?- se oía estrangulada.

Quise besarla, solo ligeramente, para consolarla.-Alice va a amarlo, y a ti. Ya me recrimina por no hablerlos cuidado bien.- frote sus mejillas con mi pulgar.

-¿y si no lo hace Edward? No puedes ignorar a tu familia por algo asi.

Me tomo un segundo tomar fuerza y cerrar el vacio de mi pecho que provoco su declaración.- Ustedes son mi familia, si mis padres o mi hermana estuvieran en contra, que no lo estarán- declare viendo a sus ojos- no voy a moverme de donde estoy ahora.-

-¿del asiento delantero de tu auto?-dijo, tratando de romper la tensión. Sonrrio por primera vez desde que dejamos su casa.

Me forcé a mi mismo a dejar de mirar sus labios. –Solo si tu quieres quedarte aquí.-

Sali del auto con el bebe en brazos mientras bella tomaba la pañalera.

-Wow- exclamo cuando entramos al a los condominios, por el pasillo principal podias ver atraves de la pared de vidrio el jardín y las reas comunes. Era un buen lugar, por eso lo había escogido, tenia gimnasio, áreas comunes, picina techada y con calefacción y una buena vista dde la ciudad desde mi piso. Además de buena seguridad. Conseguiría que Bella se mude aquí, incluso si tengo que mudarme yo para que ella este cómoda. El trayecto hacia mi piso también fue en silencio, tome su mano con la que tenia libre y la alse hasta mis labios cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta. La solté solo porque necesitaba abrir la cerradura.

Alice estaba de pie justo detrás de la puerta, y nos vio con emoción, fue un poco escalofriante verla tan quieta.

-Edward que grosero eres no vas a presentarme- dijo Alice impaciente viendo hacia Bella y el niño en sus brazos.

Le hice una cara a mi hermana- Alice- empese – ella es Bella- dije señalando al angel al lado mio.- y este- dije tomando a Anthony de los brazos de Bella.- es Anthony, mi hijo.-

La cara de Alice rompió en una sonrisa y abrazo primero a Bella quien estaba muy tensa en el recibidor.

-Es un gusto Bella- dijo mi Hermana dándole un apretado abrazo. Era gracioso que alice se había vestido para la ocacion con un vestido y zapatos altos y aun asi no fuera mas alta que Bella- no tienes idea de como has cambiado a Edward, es maravilloso.-

Me tense ante las palabras de Alice, ella podía tener una boca muy grande. Yo había cambiado, claro que si, pero no era momento para decírselo a Bella. No cuando segundos antes había estado a punto de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Contra cualquiera de mis pensamientos, Bella se relajo y se devolvió el abrazo- Es un gusto conocerte también Alice.-

Mi hermana al fin la solto y volteo a ver al niño en mis brazos.- ¿asi que este es mi sobrino eh?-volteo a ver a Bella- ¿esta bien si lo cargo?- mi amor solo asintió y alice me quito al bebe. Me sentí enfurruñado en cuanto lo tuve lejos, pero no cambie el gesto. Mi hermana por su parte sonrrio al ver la mirada atenta del bebe en ella.- se parece a ti Edward, incluso tiene los ojos del mismo color que tu a su edad.-

Le sonreí con orgullo a mi hijo.-Todo un Masen – dije.

Cuando llegamos al comedor Bella se sorprendio mucho de ver la cantidad de comida en la meza, y la verdad yo también.

-No sabia tus gustos Bella, asi que traje algo de todo.-

Mi Chica vio atónita la mesa con platos de comida china, lasagna, sushi y carne. Me esperaba que la mesa estuviera servida pero Alice siempre podía superarse a si misma. Anote mentalmente el agradecerle de alguna manera por hacer sentir a Bella bienvenida de esa manera.

-oh que lindo- dijo Bella y seguí su mirada hasta un moisés que había junto a la mesa, era morado con barcos piratas en las sabanas pequeñas. Pase un brazo sobre los hombros de mi hermana al verlo.

-Gracias Alice-dije en su oído.

Ella deja el bebe en el moises y la cena empieza tranquila, Alice habla de su trabajo en nueva york como asistente de diseño en una boutique y como estaba pensando en abrir su propio negocio en chicago.

Le pregunta a Bella sobre que le gustaría estudiar y como se sentía ahora con el bebe. Con alice siempre era fácil hablar, las cosas fluían y nadie parecía darse cuenta hasta estaban encantados con ella.

Anthony estuvo calmado en su pequeña cuna, yo apenas y pique lo que sea que me haya servido en el plato puesto que estaba encantado con ver a Bella reír con mi hermana. Incluso con la magia de Alice para convertir a cualquiera en un gran conversador, podía ver que con ellas la platica surgia natural. El tema se puso escabroso cuando Alice hablo de hacer una extencion de mi tarjeta de crédito para Bella.

-No- sentencio Bella como si la sola idea fuera grosera.

-Bella acordamos que me dejarías cuidar de Anthony y de ti- dije

-No necesito una niñera- arremetio terca.

-Piensalo Bella- intervino Alice suavemente- es la forma mas segura. Nesesitaras hacer compras de despensa y otras cosas, ¿Qué tal si Anthony ocupa algo urgentemente? Si Edward estuviera en guardia tendrías que esperar- ella si sabia tratar con las personas

La castaña lo pensó un momento, en su rostro se veía un dilema- Esta bien- hablo vacilante- pero solo en ese caso.-

No era una victoria, no quería que Bella tuviera una tarjeta para emergencias, o para gastos básicos, ella podía disponer de lo mio sin preguntar. Supuse que esa confianza vendría poco a poco. Incluso cuando "salíamos" a ella nunca le gusto que gastara nada en ella.

Segui viendo a Bella y alice platicar, apenas participando en eso, hasta que acerco la hora de mi guardia a las 6 y tuve que irme a cambiar. Bella insistió que mejor se iria a su departamento, pero como mi hermana seguramente no había terminado con ella propuso que fuera ella quien me llevara a guardia y después regresara a seguir hablando con ella.

Me prepare sin ganas, bese a Anthony en la frente antes de irme y un apenas le desee suerte a Bella.

-No puedes perderla esa chica es fantástica Edward- hablaba mi hermana mientras yo atravesaba las congestionadas calles hasta el hospital.

-Hmmm-

-Encerio hermano-insistio- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a nuestros padres?-

- En cuanto vuelvan de viaje Alice-

- ¿y que diablos es lo que piensas hacer con Bella, Edward?-

-Voy a cuidar de ellos Alice-

-No te pregunte sobre Anthony Edward te pregunte sobre Bella-

Fue bueno que el semáforo estuviera en rojo puesto que nesesite masajear mis sienes.

-No se como hacer esto- admiti

-Tienes que averiguarlo Edward- dijo seria- ¿has pensado en que pasara si ella encuentra a alguien mas?

- Si, Alice-

- No, encerio- dijo mas alto- que pensarías de otra persona siendo el padre que Anthony necesita.-

-Yo soy el padre que necesita- me exalte, inale profundo y dije la siguiente frase mas calmado-No quiero perderla Alice, pero ella parece repelida ante mi, ni siquiera quiso decirme de su embarazo-

-Hay Edward- exalo - ¿eso es lo que vas a hacer? ¿esperar hasta que ella este con alguien mas para lamentarte?

Aparque en el estacionamiento del hospital y gruñi para mi recargando mi cabeza sobre el volante.- Quiero hacer las cosas bien- le dije- por primera vez quiero tratarla como es debido.-

Alice pensó un momento- Sabes que bruto- se burlo- voy a ayudarte, pero vas a tener que hacer todo tu.-

La mire fijo para que se explicara pero como no dijo nada le segui la corriente.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya veraz-sonrío- dame tu tarjeta de crédito.-

-¿Para que?- le entrecerré los ojos, dejarle a Alice una tarjeta era peligroso.-

-Para Bella bruto, si quisiera algo para mi lo compraría con mi dinero. Tengo que hacerle la adicional y además hay algunas cosas más. –

Le di la tarjeta sin decir nada mas, si era para Bella o Anthony podía vaciar mi cuenta de banco si asi lo necesitaba.

-Otra cosa- dijo más suave.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con tus abuelos?-

-Presentarla, mostrarles a mi hijo, no voy a ocultar nada-

-¿y si eso te trae problemas? ¿Si te desheredan?- sus ojos eran concienzudos y preocupados.

-Que lo hagan- respondí- no va a cambiar nada.-

Los ojos de Alice se suavizaron visiblemente, fijos en los míos. –Eres un buen hombre hermano, lo harás bien.-

* * *

><p>hola de nuevo<p>

ya ha sido un rato desde la ultima vez que publique capitulo, asi que he aqui el resultado de ese tiempo,

tal vez la historia siga un tanto difusa en tanto a Edward pero se ira aclarando

gracias a los que dejaron comentario, alertas y etc, siempre son animo a seguir,

espero que les guste y nos estamos leyendo.

bye.


End file.
